


Looking for a fic

by Create_My_Own



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create_My_Own/pseuds/Create_My_Own
Summary: Okay, I don't know if anyone will actually recognize this fic, its been quite a while since I read it and I'm pretty sure what I remember is more a scene then the plot.I'm pretty sure Ed was living with Roy for some reason and Ed was making dinner as a thank you, but roy yelled at Ed because the meat (steak I think) reminded him of the burning bodies from ishval. Ed did bring him the potatoes he made later when he realized the issue. Roy also reacts badly to bacon on bad days.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Looking for a fic

Okay, I don't know if anyone will actually recognize this fic, its been quite a while since I read it and I'm pretty sure what I remember is more a scene then the plot.

I'm pretty sure Ed was living with Roy for some reason and Ed was making dinner as a thank you, but roy yelled at Ed because the meat (steak I think) reminded him of the burning bodies from ishval. Ed did bring him the potatoes he made later when he realized the issue. Roy also reacts badly to bacon on bad days.


End file.
